Writing to You
by rockstar1212
Summary: Zoey Brooks is now 19 and is at NYU. She and Chase broke up a few weeks after high school graduation, and she decides to write to him. Implied CZ, DL, ML, QL.


**AN: Okay, so this is supposed to be CZ. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or the song 'P.S. I'm still not over you' by Rihanna.**

**--**

Zoey Brooks sat at the kitchen table of her apartment. She lived in New York City with her best friend, Nicole Bristow. She still had her blond hair, and it had grown out a lot. The girls are 19 now, and are in college at NYU.

**Whats up?I know we haven't spoken for a whileBut I was thinkin bout youAnd it kinda made me smileSo many things to sayAnd I'll put em in a letterThought it might be easierThe words might come out better**

Zoey stared at her blank piece of paper, thinking of what to write. She was planning on writing a letter to Chase Matthews, her ex-boyfriend. They had been best friends in high school, actually all through their PCA years. They broke up a few weeks after graduation, and hadn't spoken since. She looked at her paper again, and began to write.

**How's your mother, how's your little brother?Does he still look just like you?So many things I wanna know the answers toWish I could press rewindAnd rewrite every lineTo the story of me and you**

Nicole had just entered the room, brushing her waist-length highlighted brown hair. She looked at Zoey and smiled. She had been the one to convince Zoey that she needed to get in touch with Chase again. It would be good for her, Nicole knew. She peered over Zoey's shoulder but Zoey pushed her away. Zoey then continued writing.

**Don't you know I've tried and I've triedTo get you out my mindBut it don't get no betterAs each day goes byAnd I'm lost and confusedI've got nothin to loseHope to hear from you soonP.S. I'm still not over youStill not over you**

_Dear Chase,_

_How are you? It's been a while since I've talked to you. Michael told me you are doing great with your degree in writing. You are at Brown University, right? I have so many things I'd like to ask you. I thought a letter would be a better way to talk to you, then calling or something. _

_How's your mom? How's your sister? Is she still at PCA? Do you like it at Brown? I bet it's nice there. Nicole says hi. I live with her, did you know that. You probably didn't, you probably don't care either. Michael says you don't like to talk about what happened between us. That's fine, I really don't like talking about it either. _

_I still have all your letters that you wrote me at PCA. I have all the pictures too. I couldn't imagine throwing them out. I've tried to get you out of my mind, but I just can't. I think about you all the time, Chase. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I need to tell someone. Nicole doesn't understand. Did you hear that Logan and Dana are together? They are trying not to kill each other. Quinn and Logan broke up about a month ago. They say the feeling was mutual, they just didn't have that spark anymore. Michael and Lola are together, but you probably knew that since you and Mike still talk._

_Sorry for rambling on, it's just that I miss you. You are the only one that didn't come to NYU. It's weird. I wish you were here with us. It's not the same without you. Even though you aren't here, we still manage to bring you up in conversation._

_Hope to hear from you,_

_Zoey Brooks_

_P.S. - I Miss You._

**Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble onBut there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been goneI guess you thought that I would put it all behind meBut it seems there's always somethin right there to remind meLike a silly joke, or somethin on the t.v.Boy it aint easy**

Zoey stood and put the letter in the envelope. She wrote the address Michael had given her neatly on the front. On the flap she wrote her return address. She put a stamp on it and put on her shoes.

**When I hear our songI get that same old feelingWish I could press rewindTurn back the hands of timeAnd I shouldn't be telling you**

"Nicole! I'm going to the post office. Be back in a while." Zoey yelled down the hall.

"Alright. I'll be here." With that, Zoey left.

She walked quickly down to the post office and in the doors. She went up to the desk and handed the lady the letter. The lady checked it and said thank you. Zoey started walking home, slowly.

**Don't you know I've tried and I've triedTo get you out my mindBut it don't get no betterAs each day goes byAnd I'm lost and confusedI've got nothin to loseHope to hear from you soonP.S. I'm still not over youStill not over you**

--

A week later, Nicole brought the mail into the apartment. She smiled at Zoey and held up an envelope. It was address to Zoey Brooks. Zoey would've known that handwriting anywhere. She ripped it open and began reading.

**Did you know I kept all of your picturesDon't have the strength to part with them yetOh no...Tried to erase the way your kisses tasteBut some things a girl can never forget**

_Dear Zoey,_

_I'm fine. How are you? Yes, I'm at Brown. Writing is great. I love it here. How's NYU? My mom is great, and Sara is too. Yea, she's still at PCA. She likes Dustin actually, but don't tell him. She would kill me. Hi, Nicole. Yes, I did know that you live with Nicole. You act like I don't care about you at all. I can't get you out of my mind either. Yes, I knew about Dana and Logan. I'm happy for them. I heard about Quinn and Logan too. Do you think that just because I'm down here at Brown I don't know anything about our friends? You weren't rambling. I know the feeling. It's weird for me to not be with you guys anymore. Glad to know you guys didn't forget me. I miss you too._

_Love, Chase._

Zoey smiled at the letter, and folded it up. She showed it to Nicole later, and Nicole thought it was sweet. As she laid in bed that night, Zoey was glad she'd written to Chase. She couldn't believe that she thought he wouldn't write back. Of course he would, he's not that mean.

**Don't you know I've tried and I've triedTo get you out my mindBut it don't get no betterAs each day goes byAnd I'm lost and confusedI've got nothin to loseHope to hear from you soonP.S. I'm still not over youStill not over you**

Zoey fell asleep that night, thinking about what she would say in her return letter to Chase. It was good to be thinking about him again, without problems.

**AN: Okay, so this is my first CZ oneshot. Tell me what you think. Two oneshots in two days, wow. I'm proud of myself.**

**-Breanna**


End file.
